Forest of Chaos
by HannahAsphodelLumos
Summary: Daypaw foresee's her sisters death. Nightpaw worries over her forbidden love. Shock tries to hide his identity and a seemingly invinsible enemies wrackes chaos threw the whole forest. On pause
1. The Prophecy

**Thunderclan**

**Leader**- Shinestar: Long furred grey she-cat.

**Deputy- **Fallenfur: Short haired tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**- Fumbletonque: Short haired black tom with long tail.

**Warriors-**

Youngfoot- Small, white she-cat.

Crouchtail- Bulky, young black and brown tabby tom.

Feathernose- Short haired blue she-cat Apprentice- Dottedpaw

Dustspots- Grey and white tom, Apprentice-

Limpfoot- Large, brown tom with a limp Apprentice- Yewpaw

Firerain- Young, orange female.

Ruggedstorm- Long furred brown tom Apprentice- Littlepaw

Mouseskitter- Skinny brown tabby tom.

Crystalgaze- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Rednight- Light orange she-cat, Apprentice- Dashpaw

Longleap- Long legged black tom.

Mottledsong- Short furred calico female.

**Queens**-

Heatherfire- Fluffy tabby she-cat, mothering Dustspots kits. Sparkkit, Gritkit, Sunkit

Rushtail- Black and white she-cat, mother of Daykit and Nightkit, mothering Fallenfur's kits.

**Apprentices-**

Dashpaw- Small grey female.

Littlepaw- Grey and white tom.

Dottedpaw Tortousshell female.

Yewpaw- Mottled brown and black female.

**Elders-**

Flashfire- Orange, aged she-cat.

Onefoot- Cranky, old black tomcat with missing leg.

**Riverclan**

**Leader**- Silverstar- Greyish silver, lean female.

**Deputy**- Gorgegrowl- Sleek brown tom with large shoulders.

**Medicine cat- **Slickface- Orange tom with white face.

**Shadowclan**-

**Leader- **Reedstar- Skinny, black tom with wiry strength.

**Deputy**- Hugepelt- Very large tabby tom.

**Medicine cat**- Pinetail- Light blue, fluffy she-cat.

**Windclan**-

**Leader- **Eaststar- Black tom with white paws.

**Deputy**- Sleetflip- Short haired white she-cat.

**Medicine cat**- Feebleleap- Small, tortoiseshell she-cat. Apprentice- Hollypaw.

**Prolouge**

A dark wind seemed to whistle through out the tree's, sending a chill through every cats fur. Despite that sparkling stars high above the tree tops, all the cats felt uneasy, all across the territories.

To the edge of Sunningrocks, one cat sat by herself, tail tucked neatly around her paws as she stared upward into the depthless black sky. The starlight seemed to reflect in her amber gaze, but despite the obvious attempt she was making at trying to relax, you could see the tension beneath her fur, the rolling of her muscles, the way her jaw was clenched.

A sudden movement in the tree's behind her back caused her to stiffen, but it took only one small sniff to realize that she was not threatened. Fumbletounge, the medicine cat of Thunderclan, slid out of the bushes, his well kept tabby fur sleek and shining. He slid forward and took a seat beside his leader, staring up into the sky.

Finally, after many moment of comfortable silence, the grey she-cat spoke up, "There is danger coming, I can feel it in my very bones,"

Fumbletounge shifted, scuffling his paws on the ground, "I-I am well a-aware of the d-dangers you feel," He let out a cough to stop the stuttering his throat, "Starclan has yet to speak to me, sadly,"

The grey she-cats claws sunk deep into the earth below her paws, leaving long, dark gouge marks in the dirt, "There has been nothing?"

He nodded, closing his eyes for a moment, before opening them again.

There was a sudden commotion in the river and the water seemed to pick up, the waves splashing back and forth. Fumbletounge froze, his gaze locked on the rough water. The grey cat stared at him silently, but the glint in her eyes was obvious and the way her clawing had changed to kneading the ground showed she was anxious.

Finally, Fumbletounge straightened up. His fur was spiked out in many directions, his eyes narrowed as if in deep concentration. He coughed, a ragged sound that seemed to shake his whole body, "It was a sign, Shinestar," Raising his head, he stared at the sky and when he finally spoke, it was not his own voice, or did not appear to be, "_Two will come, different as day is to night and send waves of chaos back where they belong_," Then with a shudder, Fumbletounge allowed his head to fall, hunching his shoulders.

Shinestar stared across the river into Riverclan, her nose twitching as she scented the air. Whiskerers quivering, she spoke up, narrowing her glowing amber eyes, "They've been born, haven't they?"

Fumbletounge, crouched down, digging his own claws into the ground. When he spoke, he couldn't keep the quiver from his voice, "Y-yes, they were b-born only last n-night,"

Shinestar closed her eyes completely, her agitation showing through her lashing tail, "Will my clan survive?"

Fumbletounge sat in silence, before rising to his feet, shaking his head back and forth, "I don't know," Turning, he slipped into the bushes, leaving Shinestar alone.

She stared at the churning water for few more moments, before shaking her head roughly. With her ears flat against her head, turning in one swift, graveful motion, she slunk back into the bushes, her tail dragging behind her in the dust.


	2. The Beginning

** Another story! Just a moment ago I decided to put this on! It was a split second decision.**

** I wrote this story for my friends birthday. It took me a year because I kept loosing inspiration and I didn't want to just end it off in a bad way, though the ending is a little rushed, since I ran out of time xD**

** Still, I hope you enjoy it. It wouldn't mind a little critisim. I found it very hard to write about cats :)**

"Nightkit!" Daykit's angry yowl broke the peaceful morning silence. Daykit exploded from the nursery, her blue eyes snapping and her fluffy white fur bristling. Ears flat against her head, she looked absolutely angry, but there was an obvious gleam in her eyes that said she wasn't as mad as she apeared.

Stepping forward, she opened her mouth again, "Nightkit! Come back with my mouse!"

There was flash of movement from across the clearing and a sudden sleek, black kit came barelling out from behind the warriors den. A mouse about the same size as her was dragging on the ground beside her, it scruff clamped firmly in the black kits mouth. The obvious culprit, Nightkit, sprinted towards the dirtplace.

Bristling, Daykit growled deep in her throat, before lunging forward after her sister. Without the mouse weighing her down, Daykit was able to catch up to her sister in minute and smacked into her side, sending them both flying and rolling in a tumble before Nightkit could throw the mouse into the dirtplace. Rolling, their purrs and squeals echoed through the camp. In the end, Nightkit, the larger of the two, managed to pin down her smaller sister.

"Hah! You can't beat me! I'm going to be the best warrior you've every seen! The whole forest will fear me!" She threw back her head, amber eyes glinting darkly.

Daykit squirmed beneath her, scrabbling her back paws at her sisters belly. Her usually sleek white fur was dark with streaks of mud. Baring her teeth at her sister, she tried to copy her fierceness, "You may be a great warrior, but when I'm a medicine cat, it'll be your life in _my_ paws!" Secretly, Daykit couldn't help hoping it never came to that. She didn't think she could bare her sister being hurt. Arching her body, she let out a growl, "Get off of me!"

Mewing in amusement, Nightkit rolled off of her, before leaping to her paws, letting out a mrrow of victory, "It won't be long now! We're become apprentices today!"

Daykit lunged to her feet, her stomach twisting in excitement as she realized today was the day she became apprenticed to Fumbletounge. She wasn't all that fond of the grumpy tom cat, but she'd do anything to get to be a medicine cat. From the moment she'd been able to walk, or stumble, from the nursery, she'd been drawn to the medicine den.

Nightkit lunged to the mouse, shoving it between them, "Come on, lets share our last meal as kits!"

Daykit nodded enthuisastically, but couldn't help feeling sad. So far, her whole few moons of life had been in the nursery, curled up in the warm, milk smelling den. Now she had to leave. Still, the excitement easily outwayed the doubt. Crouching down, she took a bite of the mouse, before grimacing, "Mouse dung! Its cold now!"

Nightkit mewed in amusement, taking her own bite and ignoring her sisters complaint. They weren't even halfway through the mouse when a sudden mew came from behind them, "What's all this wracket? It sounded like a pack of dogs has invaded the camp"

Daykit skidded around, crouching down. Crouchtail, a large tom cat that had always intimidated Daykit, was looking down at them in mock dissapointment, "S-sorry Crouch-"

She didn't get to finish before her sister bounded forward, "Well, we _are_ becoming apprentices today!" Fur bristling, she confronted the older warrior. He looked down at her with amusement in her green eyes. Despite his size, Crouchtail had only been out of the apprentice's den for a moon.

"Well, your still kits right now, so it doesn't give you any right to wake up every cat in the clan," His narrowed his eyes at Nightkit, who began to bristle indignantly.

Before she could snap out a sharp reply, another voice, this one well known, came from behind Daykit, "Don't be to hard on them, Crouchtail. If I recall correctly, weren't you the kit that barreled a hole through the warriors den?"

Turning her head, Daykit's eyes lit up. Her father, the deputy Fallenfur, was just slipping out of the gorse tunnel, two other cats, Rednight and Dashpaw, right behind him.

Crouchtail lashed his tail, narrowing his eyes, "That's different,"

Fallenfur purred, looking down at his two kits affectionatley, "I don't think so, Crouchtail, how about you do me a favor and take out a hunting patrol before the naming ceremony? Take Dustspots and Yellowfoot," Crouchtail dipped his head, before turning and bounding over to the warriors den.

Daykit watched him go, but her attention was drawn back to her father when he pushed he mouse towards the two of them, "Finish this up and get back to the nursery, I'm sure your moms going to want to start cleaning you up right away,"

Nightkit nodded her head vigourously, tail straight as a pin as she knelt down and dug into her mouse visciously. Daykit paused, watching her father pad away towards Shinestar's den, before knealing down beside her sister and gulping down the mouse in a few hungry bites. Crouchtails patrol passed them, slipping into the forest.

Nightkit sat back, lipping the last scraps from her whiskers. Daykit rose to her paws, stretching and archiing her back in the air, waving her tail lazily. Reaching over, she licked her sister between the ears, "Who do you think your mentors going to be?"

Nightkit cocked her head, before bouncing to her feet, "I'm hoping its Fallenfur!" She kneaded her paws into the ground, eyes gleaming at Daykit.

Daykit lashed her tail, ears flat against her head. She doubted that Nightkit would get their father, even if he suggested to be the mentor of her. Family members didn't usually mentor other family members. They could some go easy on them, "Well, at least your not getting stuck with Fumbletounge. I don't like that old grump,"

Nightkit let out a mrrow of amusement, "Ah, Daykit, he's not that grumpy, he just can't put one letter together with another one!" Daykit shrugged her tiny shoulders, the fur along the nape of her neck bristling.

"I hope Crouchtail isn't your mentor. He creeps me out, and he's _big_," She narrowed her eyes. She knew it was wrong to judge the new warrior by his appearance, but he just seemed like a mountain of a cat.

Nightkit purred, twirling her tail with Daykit's, "He's not that bad!" They began walking side by side towards the nursery, but they were barely half way there when their mother suddenly came barreling out of the nursery. Her black and white fur was sleeked to perfection and she raced over to them, licking Daykit vigerously.

Ducking away, Daykit grimaced at her, "Mom! Don't! Your embarassing me!"

Letting out a purr, Rushtail began to lick Nightkit, less roughly since her black fur wasn't as dirty. Nightkit purred, arching her back. She'd always been one for a good licking. Between licks, Rushtail mewed, "You two both know that todays a big day and I want you to be in tip top shape. Great Starclan Daykit! You must had found the biggest mud puddle on our territory and _rolled_ in it,"

Rushtail left Nightkit to approach Daykit and this time Daykit reluctantly allowed her mother to clean her fur. She kneaded her paws impatiently, wishing her mom had at least been thoughtful enough to take them to the nursery before cleaning them up.

"Ahh, be easy on them, Rushtail, it is their last moments as kits," Heatherfires familiar voice came from across the clearing and Daykit lifted her head. The plump shecat, her stomach heavy with unborn kits, was padding towards them, her eyes narrowed to affectionate slits. Reaching them, she gave Nightkit a few brisk licks. Nightkit purred, amber eyes flashing.

Rushtail sighed, "I guess your right, its hard to let the two scamps grow up, though," Gathering Daykit and Nightkit with her tail, she started leading them towards the nursery.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Highrock for a clan meeting!" Shinestar's traditional greeting rang through the air, causing Daykit's ears to prick. Her head snapped up and her eyes narrowed. The freshkill pile was freshly stocked from Crouchtails patrol. Shinestar was standing on top of high rock, her proud head held high and her amber eyes glinting in the sunlight. The sun wavered at the point just at the top of the sky.

Cats from all across the clearing emerged from their den, the first being Dashpaw and Littlepaw. They had only been apprentices for a moon and had shared the nursery with Daykit and Nightkit for the better part of their kithood.

Nightkit was absolutely bouncing with excitement, her amber eyes glowing with a fierce fire. Daykit forced herself to stay calm as Rushtail gave them a few more brisk licks, her anxiety showing in her eyes. Daykit could only guess that Rushtail was picturing her kits life, spread out in front of her.

Nightkit spun to face their mother, her tiny claws dug deep into the soil, "Can we _please_ go now?"

Rushtail paused, looking down at the little black kit as if she wished she would never have to grow up, then gave a small nod. Nightkit turned to sprint to the Highrock, but Rushtail's voice stopped her, "_Slowly_,"

Daykit followed her sister as she padded to Highrock, the crowd parting around them. Her fur bristling wildly, she tried to make it lay flat, but couldn't control her emotions. Reaching the Highrock beside Nightkit's side, she sat down, wrapping her fluffy white tail neatly around her paws.

Shinestar looked down at them and for only a minute Daykit thought she saw something flash in her gaze, a sort of sadness, mixed with horror, but it was gone as fast as it had come. Daykit wanted to shake her head, wipe all traces of her doubt from her mind, but she knew she was just overreacting.

Shinestar took a breath and the whole forest seemed to breath with her. Then, in a clear, calm voice she mewed, "Today is a proud day for Thunderclan, by naming these apprentices we show Thunderclan is strong and thriving. Nightkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Nightpaw,"

She took another breath, her eyes scanning the crowd, "Crouchtail," Daykit gave a small start, but instantly held still again, "You are ready for an apprentice, you shall mentor Nightpaw. I know you will pass on your strength and enthusiasm to Nightpaw and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of Thunderclan,"

Crouchtail emerged from the crowd, a look of pride and excitement gleaming in his eyes as she padded towards Nightpaw. Nightpaw padded forward eagerly to meet Crouchtail, stretching up on the tips of her paws to touch his nose to her own, before moving to the edge of the Highrock and sitting beside her knew mentor.

Shinestar moved her gaze to Daykit, who froze, staring up at her, "Daykit, from now until you recieve your warrior your will be known as Daypaw,"

Before the clan could begin chanting Nightpaw's and Daypaw's name, Fumbletounge stepped forward, his eyes seeming to smile at Daypaw, "Cat's of Thunderclan, you all know I will not be around forever. So it's time that I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat because her wisdom for herbs and her wise decisions, plus her connection to Starclan. The next medicine cat shall be Daypaw,"

Shinestar dipped her head at Fumbletounge. Daypaw couldn't help being relieved that Fumbletounge wasn't stuttering his way through her ceremony. Shinestars clear mew rose once again, "Daypaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Fumbletounge?"

Daypaw took a deep breath, claw digging into the ground, "Yes, Shinestar,"

Fumbletounge padded forward to stand beside Daypaw, "Then at Halfmoon you must travel to Mothermouth, to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats,"

Shinestar gazed down on them, "The good wishes of all of Thunderclan go with you,"

Turning, Daypaw touched her nose carefully to Fumbletounges, her legs shaking like jello. There was a moment of silence, then Dashpaw and Littlepaw began to cry, "Nightpaw! Daypaw!" It only took a moment for the rest of their clan to join in, the cat swarming forward to press pelts with the two young apprentices. Nightpaw held her head high, but Daypaw ducked her head, scuffling her paws with embarrasment.

Slowly at first, the clan began to break up into smaller groups, chatting about the life of Thunderclan. Daypaw began to move towards the group of apprentices, which was swarming around Nightpaw. She didn't reach it though before Dashpaw called out, "Come on, Nightpaw! I'll show you your nest!" Turning, the five apprentices dashed off towards the Apprentice's den.

Realizing that she wouldn't be sharing a den with her sister, she let her tail droop, but another tail fell across her shoulder and she looked up into Fumbletounges green orbs. Sympathy showed in his gaze, "Y-you get u-used to being seperated f-from the r-rest, now come, w-we can set up y-your nest,"

Daypaw nodded sadly, allowing Fumbletounge to steer her towards the Medicine Den and away from her sister.


	3. The Sighting

Nightpaw curled up in her nest, setting her head on her paws and watching as she sister and her mentor padded towards the Medicine den, tail drooping. Nightpaw narrowed her eyes. She couldn't understand for the world why Daypaw would want to be a Medicine Cat. There was no adventure involved, though the connection Medicine cats had with Starclan did intrigue Nightpaw.

Pausing, Nightpaw shook her head, when a sudden shadow filled the entrance of the Apprentice den. Nightpaw instantly recognized her mentors broad shoulders a moment before his voice broke the silence, "Well, what are you waiting for? The elders aren't going to take care of themselves!"

Nightpaw leaped to her paws, narrowing her eyes, "What? Why can't we go hunting or something?"

Crouchtail narrowed his eyes, "Because you know no hunting moves and would probably scare away half the prey in the forest by tromping around like a kit! Now come on, its not that bad a job, I'm not asking you to search them for ticks," A sudden glint filled his eyes, "Yet!"

Nightpaw snorted, but stood up and slipped out of the den. The other apprentices had been called off by their mentors to go and battle train, but Nightpaw hadn't been invited. Lashing her tail, her approached the elders den. Unlike her sister, who had visited the elders den as much as possible, Nightpaw had barely went in with the old cats when she was a kit.

Inside the den, Flashfire and Onefoot were giving each other a grooming, but when Nightpaw stepped in they both looked up. Flashfire opened her mouth, but before she could speak Onefoot mewed, his voice snapping, "Well, its about time. My moss smells like it's been poured in mousebile! And mind you, don't you go and get me wet moss, my joints can't take that this time of year,"

Nightpaw bit back on a sharp reply, instead giving a curt nod and walking over to Onefoot's moss. She made quick work of rolling the dirty moss into a tight ball, before pushing it towards the entrance, drowning out Flashfires rambling. She pushed the ball of moss across the camp and out the entrance of the gorse tunnel. She didn't have to go far to reach the place where the best moss was found.

She already knew where it was because as a kit she had been known to sneak out of camp. She'd found the mossy tree in one of her earlier expeditions. Letting the moss ball fall apart and covering it with dirt, she began to pull out new moss, carefully keeping it from getting dirty.

She was just leaning back with a large pile of moss when she saw him.

He blended in with the shadows of the other tree's, which was probably why she hadn't seen him before. His fur was as dark as hers, except for a small white blotch right on his chest. His eyes were the colour of the moon, a bluish yellow. For a moment they stared at each other, then the small tom, who couldn't have been any older then her, turned and disappeared into the gorse.

Nightpaw lunged after him, some instinct telling her to put chase, but it soon became obvious she wasn't going to catch him. It was actually like he had never been there. She skittered to a stop, nostrils flaring as she tried to catch his scent, but it was impossible. She paused, before sighing and turning back.

Returning to the moss place was harder then she thought it would be, but after a few moments she found her pile of moss. Rolling it into a ball, she pushed it to the camp. She'd just made the decision that she was going to announce the unknown cat that she had seen when a sudden feeling twisted her gut.

She felt something brush against her pelt, but when she looked there was no cat there. She'd barely started to turn to look behind her when a voice whispered into her ear, "_Don't tell them..._,"

Freezing, Nightpaw almost stepped on the moss, before continuing forward. When she entered the camp, she looked at Crouchtail, speaking with Ruggedstorm, before shaking her head. She couldn't tell him. She quickly moved to the elders den.

Onefoot looked up, hissing in agitation, "Well, it's about time! What took you so long?"

Nightpaw opened her mouth to say something in her defense, but Flashfire cut her to the chase, "She probably got lost chasing her tail. Apprentices," Shaking her head, Flashfire gently took the moss from her, "You go do something exciting, get your mentor to show you the territory. We can take care of this,"

Nightpaw's mouth fell open, but she hastily backed out, before sprinting towards Crouchtail, excitement causing her tail to stick up straight, "I'm done!"

Crouchtail turned to look at her, taking in her moss covered fur, "You must have taken back all the moss in the forest back on your pelt," Nightpaw's tail drooped, but Crouchtail flicked her ear with his tail, eyes glowing, "Perk up, Fumbletounge wants to show Daypaw the territories and we're going with them,"

All worries about the cat in the forest was wiped from Nightpaws mind as her ears perked up, "But Daypaw's a medicine cat!" They handled herbs, not warrior duties.

Crouchtail snorted, "You have a lot to learn, Nightpaw. Even medicine cats need to know where their territory is, or else they'll never find the best herbs!" Turning, he motion for her to follow and she skittered along behind him. This would be her first real time all around the camp and to make it even better, Daypaw was going with them!

Daypaw and Fumbletounge were standing together beside the gorse tunnel, but the moment Daypaw spotted Nightpaw she left her mentors side to bound forward and touch noses to her, "How being an apprentice so far?" Her sisters soft voice was a relief to hear, but she knew deep inside that she couldn't even tell her sister about the strange cat.

Fumbletounge and Crouchtail were discussing something and after a moment Fumbletounge turned to them, beckoning with his tail, "C-come on, you t-two," before turning and slipping through the tunnel. Crouchtail followed and Daypaw instantly fell into step behind them. Nightpaw paused, before rushing forward to stand beside her sisters side, "So far, being an apprentice sucks. Crouchtail had me cleaning out the elders den... what about you?"

Daypaw sighed, shaking her head slowly, "After we got my den set up, Fumbletounge showed me a bunch of herbs. I don't know how I'm ever expected to remember them all!"

Nightpaw felt sympathy for her sister. She could only guess how much hard work her sister was going to have to do to reach her goal. Touching her nose gently to her sisters ear, she mewed, "I'm sure it will get easier, especially after your accepted at the Moonstone," She dropped the volume of her voice, but she knew that her eyes twinkled.

She was expecting Daypaw to perk up, so when she moaned and hung her head, she couldn't understand why until her sister spoke, "What if I'm not accepted by Starclan?"

Nightpaw snorted, flicking Daypaw over the head with her tail, "What are you talking about? That's mouse dung! If anyone in our clan was meant to get accepted as a medicine cat, its you!" She lashed her tail back and forth, glad when Daypaw raised her head slightly.

Her sister nodded slowly, blinking kindly at her, "Maybe your right,"

Nightpaw growled deep in throat, "I _know_ I'm right! With half moon only a few moonrise's away, you should be leaping with joy!"

Sniffling, Daypaw brushed her fur against Nightpaw's side, "Thanks, Nightpaw,"

Nightpaw's eyes twinkled. Helping her sister find the confidence she needed was one of her top things to do, "No big deal, any time,"

Suddenly, Crouchtail yowl rose in the air, causing Nightpaw and Daypaw to jump, "If you two want to see the territory today, I expect you to keep up with us! Or would you rather go back?" Nightpaw looked up, seeing the Fumbletounge and Crouchtail many foxlengths ahead of them.

She bounded forward to catch up, "No Crouchtail! Sorry!"

Crouchtail glared sternly at her when she caught up, "Your an apprentice now, which doesn't give you a reason to slack off every chance you can get. Your going to work and your going to be sore,"

Nightpaw scuffled her paws on the ground, wishing that Daypaw would get the same scolding, but there was a knowing glint in Fumbletounges eyes as he looked down on his apprentice. He obviously new about the young cats troubles, even if she hadn't said anything.

Crouchtail whipped his tail, before turning back to the path, "Come on, we're heading to the Riverclan border," Nightpaw's excitement lit up again and she bounded along behind him. The tree's soon became thick and dark, but the scents and colours made Nightpaw's head spin. They stopped often, mostly when Fumbletounge wanted to point out a herb to Daypaw, who's eyes showed that she was completely overwhelmed.

Finally they reached the Riverclan border, stepping out of the tree's and onto the bank. A stream rushed by in front of her, along with some large rocks which already looked warmed by the sun. Sniffing, Nightpaw grimaced as a foul odor wafted over her sense, "Yuck! What is that?"

Crouchtail, glanced across the border, pricking his ears to listen for any patrol's, "Your smelling Riverclan scent. Commit it to your memory, you will need it many times over," Nightpaw nodded, inhaling deeply despite how much the scent disgusted her. She barely got to look around once more before Crouchtail turned and bounded back into the bushes.

Turning, Nightpaw following him, Daypaw by her side. Fumbletounge easily over took them and ran by Crouchtail's side, matching strides with him despite his puny size. Turning left, Crouchtail led them to an opening, which revealed a hollow dipped in the ground, filled with sand. Yewpaw and her mentor were grappling in the hollow.

Crouchtail glanced down at his apprentice, "This is the Sandy Hollow, we'll be doing all our training here,"

Fumbletounge nodded, staring at the fighting cats, "We won't be here very often, Daypaw, only to learn the basics in fighting. Even medicine cats have to prepared to fight," Daypaw nodded, glancing at Nightpaw. Nightpaw blinked at her sympathetically. She knew Daypaw had an aversion to fighting. She had since she was a kit.

Crouchtail stayed where he was for a moment and this time it was Fumbletounge who moved on first, bounding away. Daypaw instantly went after him, with Nightpaw close on her heels. For a moment, they ran without finding anything, they past the Owl Tree, which Crouchtail pointed out without much enthusiam.

They were just rising over a crest when Nightpaw saw it. Tail sticking straight up, she pulled to a stop, staring at the majestic sight before her. Four giant oaks were perfectly set around a large rock, "Its Fourtrees!"

Crouchtail dipped his head, blinking fondly down at Nightpaw, "Yes, Windclan's scent is blowing towards us, so take a deep breath and get the scent while you can," Nightpaw inhaled, instantly tasting the foul scent of the other clan. She dipped her head, before stepping over to her sister, who had her face raised to the wind and was inhaling deeply.

Before she could say anything to Daypaw Fumbletounge motioned for her apprentice to come over to a bush, which was decorated with berries, "These are Juniper berries. They are good for belly aches. The leaves of them can ease coughs," Daypaw nodded, narrowing her eyes.

Crouchtail paused, before beckoing for them to get a move on again. Nightpaw bounded after him, running ahead from time to time to sniff around a tree, but they hadn't gone far when Crouchtail snapped out in a sharp mew, "Stay by my side from here on, Nightpaw, we are approaching something dangerous," Nightpaw looked up, taking in her sisters pricked ears and Crouchtail's wary steps. Fumbletounge seemed completely at ease.

Straining through the noises of the forest, she made out a roar in the distance and when she tasted that air, it seemed tainted. Wrinkling her nose, she padded back up to Crouchtail, glad to be by her mentors side.

Padding forward, they cleared the tree's, revealing a stinking, hard black surface cutting through the forest like a river. Nightpaw stopped, narrowing her eyes at it. There seemed to be a roar off in the distance, but Nightpaw was to busy staring at the hard material to take much notice. She padded forward to get a closer look, reaching one paw forward.

"Stop!" Crouchtails sharp voice stopped her in her tracks and suddenly the roaring became much louder, throbbing in her ears. She squinted her eyes, before lunging backwards as a large being rushed by, rustling the tree's on either side and sending a rush of scent across her. She crouched close to the ground, before hissing through her teeth, "What _was_ that?"

Daypaw was knealing at the line of the tree's, her eyes wide with fear. Fumbletounge sat calmly and Nightpaw couldn't figure out how he could be so normal when something so furocious had just roared it's way through his territory. His voice was as calm as his appearance, besides the stumble, though, "T-that was a m-monster. T-twolegs ride in their bellies. This is a-also the border of Shadowclan. You won't be able to s-scent them, the w-w-wind is not in f-favor here,"

Nightpaw nodded, following Crouchtail into the bushes. Her legs ached from running across her territory and Crouchtail obviously took note of it, "I'd say it about time to head back to camp. The sun is setting," Fumbletounge nodded in agreement and they bounded in the direction of the camp.

By the time the gorse tunnel came into view Nightpaw's legs were burning with exhaustion and her tail was dragging in the dust. Slipping into camp, she glanced at the Freshkill pile, before looking expectantly at Crouchtail. He blinked down at her in amusement, "Go on then, I can hear your stomach growling like a hoard of foxes,"

Nightpaw bound over to the pile of freshkill, choosing a mouse and lifting it, padding over to the Apprentice Den. Crouching down, she bit into the warm mouse, the flavors exploding over her tounge. After a moment, Daypaw joined her, carrying a shrew. They ate in silence, the other apprentice's chattering on like birds.

Deep inside, Nightpaw's stomach was twisting from the memory of the odd tom cat she had seen. Worry clouded her thoughts and her claws dug into the ground in agitation. Even when she curled up to sleep, she found it hard to let the blackness consume her.


	4. The Dreams

Daypaw padded along beside her mentor, anxiety cruelly twisting her stomach. The half moon was high in the sky as the padded towards Fourtrees. Today was the day that Daypaw would go to Moonstone and see if Starclan accepted her. She was almost positive that they wouldn't. Despite Nightpaw's encouragement, she just couldn't get the weight off her shoulders.

Her mind seemed to be whirling with all the things she had learned in the last three days. She already knew more then half the herbs off by heart and what they did. Still, despite the depth of her wisdom already, she just couldn't stop thinking of what Starclan would say to turn her down.

Fumbletounges tail sudden fell across her shoulder and when she looked up at her mentor she found him looking down at her sympathy, "I-it will b-be okay in the e-end. There's n-no need to w-worry," Despite how much her mentor had annoyed her at first, he had grown on her and she now felt that she shared a kinship with him.

Daypaw gave a small nod, but before she could say anything, Fourtree's came into view. Slickface and Pinetail, the medicine cats of Riverclan and Shadowclan, were just making their way into Windclan territory, their heads close together as they talked. Fumbletounge bounded forward to catch up with them and Daypaw scrambled after him, nervousness squeezing her heart.

The two other cats stopped to wait for them. When they reached them, they both touched noses with Fumbletounge, before turning to inspect her. Daypaw could feel her fur warming in embarrasment as they appraised her.

Pinetail spoke first, her harsh tone instantly making Daypaw's tail droop and her ears flatten against her head, "She's kind of scrawny, isn't she?" Taking a step forward, the she-cat prodded her in the side, causing Daypaw to stumble.

Slickface purred, swatted Pinetail with a paw, "Go easy on her, Pinetail," He then turned to face Daypaw, "Ignore her, she's always a grump. She treats apprentices like their mouse dung. There's nothing wrong with you," He turned to look at Fumbletounge, "You chose well,"

Fumbletongue dipped his head, "I believe so. From the moment she could walk she was drawn to the medicine den," He fell silent, looking at his apprentice proudly, before walking towards Windclan territory, "Come, I've heard that Feebleleap has a new apprentice," He glanced back at Daypaw, "Your not the only one, don't worry,"

Daypaw followed her mentor, the two other cats walking on either side of him in comfortable silence. Daypaw couldn't help feeling like she was invading a long earned relationship.

They had barely stepped onto Windclan territory when another cat came bounding over, obviously Feebleleap. Behind her was a long legged, but very small cat, who must have been only out of the nursery for a day. Then again, Daypaw obviously still looked like a kit. The Windclan apprentice had short, orange tabby fur and green eyes, which kept flickering across the territory.

The moment Pinetail caught spot of the apprentice, she opened her maw to mew out a sharp reply, but Feebleleap spoke up before she could, cutting off the cranky Shadowclan Medicine cat and saving the small, nervous apprentice from the same fate as her, "This is Hollypaw. She was apprenticed six sunrise's ago,"

Hollypaw looked up nervously, dipping her head. Slickface nodded in greeting, Fumbletounge blinking kindly, before they all moved on. Hollypaw walking along behind Feebleleap, so close she almost kept treading on the older cats tail. Daypaw moved forward to stand beside the scared shecat.

Daypaw blinked kindly at her as Hollypaw glanced at her nervous, "Hi, I'm Daypaw! I'm Fumbletounges new apprentice,"

Hollypaw swallowed, before nodded, "Y-yeah. Feebleleap told me that I wasn't the only apprentice getting accepted,"

Daypaw mrrowed in amusement, "Are you as nervous as me?"

Hollypaw's green eyes clouded, "I'm guessing that I'm even more so,"

Hollypaw fell silent after that, not speaking despite all of Daypaw's coaxing. After a while Daypaw stopped trying, padding along in silence. They soon passed out of Windclan's territory. In the distance, a twoleg building rose in sight, but they didn't stop at it, even though the prey smell was plentiful. Instead, they approached a Thunderpath, which was alive with Monsters.

Stopping in the bushes at the edge of the Thunderpath, Daypaw gulped, staring across the vast expanse. Pinetail stepped forward, her confident mew showing that she must have done this many times before, "I'll go first,"

Hollypaw was crouched down beside her, trembling so hard Daypaw could feel her against her own fur. She began to mew something to comfort her, but then her attention was trapped as Pinetail launched herself across the Thunderpath. A monster missed her by a tails length, but soon she was across and diseappearing across the Thunderpath.

Slickface stepped forward, crouching by the side of the Thunderpath. Monsters rushed by, flattening his fur to his body. A sudden gap appeared in the rush of monsters and Slickface streaked across the Thunderpath, reaching the other side just as two more monsters rushed by.

Daypaw gulped, beginning to step forward, but Fumbletounges tail stopped her. He was looking kindly at Feebleleap, "Let them go first," Feebleleap dipped his head to Fumbletounge before approaching the Thunderpath, coaxing Hollypaw forward.

Suddenly, Daypaw's stomach twisted and she _knew_. Something bad was going to happen, here, now. She dug her claws into the ground and began to yowl for them to stop, but it was to late. Feebleleap was already streaking across the Thunderpath, but Daypaw had eyes only for Hollypaw.

She did good until she got halfway across the Thunderpath, then an incoming monster made her freeze. Eyes wide, she crouched down, staring at the monster with wide eyes. Feebleleap was lunging into the bushes on the other side, to preoccupied to notice her apprentice missing.

Fumbletounge tensed beside her, but before he could move, Daypaw followed her instinct, "_Move_!" She screeched, launching herself forward toward Hollypaw. Fumbletounges screech of protest was drowned out by the roar of the monster rushing towards her. Gritting her teeth, Daypaw barreled into Hollypaw, sending them both flying forward.

A moment later, the Monster whisked by, missing them by less then a whiskerlength. But it wasn't over yet, leaping to her feet, Daypaw took in the fast approaching monster and the gasping Hollypaw, before gripping the small apprentice by the scruff and dragging her across the Thunderpath.

Reaching the grass, Daypaw dropped Hollypaw and stumbled forward a few steps, collapsing into a heap and gasping loudly. Her fur was covered with soot from the Thunderpath and her sense's were clogged by the scent of the monsters.

Feebleleap lunged forward, frantically checking her apprentice over. When she found her uninjured but just in shock, she turned to Daypaw, who was looking up at her with a wary expression on her face.

Feebleleap's whiskers trembled for a moment, then she dipped her head at Daypaw, "Thank you. I am in your debt,"

Suddenly, Fumbletounge came skidding across the grass, turning around to face Daypaw. He frantically sniffed her and found only scratched pads. The anger in his mew took away his stutter, "Stupid! Fox dung! Great Starclan, what were you _thinking_?" Daypaw crouched down, ducking her head.

Hollypaw's small, weak mew rose up in the air around them, "Don't be mad at her. It's not her fault, I was the one who froze. If she hadn't ran across, I would have been going to Starclan,"

Fumbletounge hissed, before spinning and slipping into the bushes, Where Pinetail and Slickface were sticking their heads out in curiousity. Heaving herself to her paws, she followed him, tail dragging in the dust.

Slipping through the bushes, Highstone's came into sight. She began to follow Fumbletounge, but a tail across her shoulders made her look up. Pinetail's whiskers were quivering and something shown in her eyes that Daypaw could pin down, "Well, kit, you've earned my respect. Don't worry about Fumbletounges anger, he's just mad because you turning out to be like him when he was an apprentice,"

Daypaw nodded, before bounding forward to walk beside her mentor, the rest of the Medicine cats falling into line behind them. Slickface came up to Fumbletongue's other side, looking up at the moon, "If we don't hurry, we're not going to make it in time,"

Fumbletounge looked up, before giving a small nod and bounding forward towards the large, gaping hole of Mothermouth. Daypaw's stomach twisted in anxiety as she realized that they'd arrived. Wishing that she had Nightpaw by her side to give her strength she followed Fumbletounge as the darkness swallowed him up.

Pinetail bound forward to pad beside her, letting her tail fall across her shoulders, "I'll lead you, its hard the first time," Daypaw gave a small nod as they stepped into the darkness.

It enveloped them, seeming to blot out the very world. Ears flat against her head, Daypaw had the feeling of being pressed down on. The only thing the showed her surroundings was the rocks under her paws and the dull scents flooding over her.

Suddenly, they seemed to enter a large space. The only light in the large cavern was from a small hole in the roof. There was a large, black shape in front of her and Daypaw realized that it must be the Moonstone. Pinetail's tail slip from her shoulders and her presence suddenly seemed gone.

Staring at the Moonstone, Daypaw took one paw step forward, then a shaft of light, directly from the moon, shone through the hole, illuminating the Moonstone. Daypaw crouched down as if blazed into brilliance. She squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a gasp, but when she opened them again, she found it was easier to bare.

Pinetail and Slickface were already settling down and touching their nose's to the sparkling stone. Fumbletounge was just sitting down in front of it. Glancing back, he beckoned her with his tail and Daypaw slipped forward, still crouching low to the ground at the magnificenty of the stone in front of her. Fumbletounges warm tail draped across her shoulders before he knelt down beside it.

His voice was quiet, but it comforted her, "Your going to touch you nose to the stone. Starclan _should_ send you sleep and you will dream, possibly speak with Starclan warriors," Daypaw nodded, before kneeling down beside her mentor. Taking a large breath, she pressed her nose to the Moonstone.

A chill ran through her whole body, causing shudder, then she found herself immobile. Quickly, darkness flooded over her and she was spiraling, spiraling, spiraling...

She was standing at Fourtrees. That was the first thing she knew. The four oaks towered above her, casting dark shadows across the clearing. A large rock towered over her, directly to her left. Looking around, she couldn't seem to spot any cats. Taking a deep breath, she padded out from under the tree's, following her gut as she slipped into the tree's of Thunderclan territory.

Suddenly a booming voice radiated around her, causing her to crouch down, "_Two will come, different as day is to night and send waves of chaos back where they belong!"_ Darkness seemed to rise around her and cats flashed past her, yowling in fear and horror. The scent of blood washed over her, causing her ears to flatten.

Lunging forward, she streaked towards the Thunderclan camp. Bursting through the gorse tunnel, she skidded to a halt, a horrified yowl catching in her throat.

Lying in the middle of the clearing, her sisters body lay sprawled across the ground, her pelt torn. She didn't seem to be breathing, but a large, black clawed shape was rearing in the sky above her. Crouching down, Daypaw squeezed her eyes shut.

Suddenly, the horrible scent of blood was replaced with a sweet scent and wind blew across her fur. Opening her eyes, Daypaw found herself standing in a middle of a large moor, grass whispering against her legs. Another cat sat in front of her. Daypaw leaped to her paws, taking in the shecat in front of her.

Her fur was a light brown and sleek, obviously well fed. Amber eyes glittered in the glowing moonlight and there was a calm wisdom radiating. Daypaw's whole body seemed to be trembling as she spoke, "W-who are you?"

The shecat blinked affectionately at Daypaw and when she spoke, her voice was like the whispering wind all around her, "I am Settingsoul, the last Medicine cat of Thunderclan. I was also the mentor of Fumbletounge,"

A sudden, horrible realization washed over Daypaw, "I haven't been excepted by Starclan, have I?" Her voice rose into a wail at the end of the sentence, despite her attempts to stop it, "That's why I had that horrible dream, right?"

Settingsoul let out a small mrrow of amusement, "My darling Daypaw. Of course you've been accepted! We would have had a more subtle way of showing we didn't approve of you then showing you that vision. No, that vision is what is to come. It is a warning,"

Daypaw felt a flash of relief, then horror washed over her again, "Nightpaw was dead... is my sister going to die?"

Settingsoul looked at Daypaw sympathetically, but didn't come closer to try and comfort her, "Nightpaw is going to have a hard journey ahead of her, but things change. Do not see the absolute worst ending to everything,"

Daypaw gave a small nod, "My clan was running from their home... and there was a claw! A horrible, black, shadowy claw,"

Settingsoul gave a small dip of her head, her amber eyes blinking gently, "Don't forget this dream, Daypaw. Never forget the prophecy. _Never_," Settingsoul began to fade, her very body becoming transluctant

Daypaw lunged forward, anguish heavy in her mew, "No! Don't leave me! Explain it to me! Please!" Settingsoul was already gone. Daypaw crouched down, squeezing her eyes shut in horror.

The next moment, Daypaw found herself opening her eyes to the light of the Moonstone. She leaped to her feet, turning to Fumbletounge, who was just standing up, but then remembered that she had been instructed not to say anything about her dream. The rest of the Medicine cats were padding into the tunnel.

Fumbletounges eyes were dark with worry, but after a moment he turned and followed the rest of the cats as well. Daypaw didn't hesitate, padding after him. Her mind was whirling with what she had seen and how she was going to deal with it.


	5. The Hunt

"Heatherfires kits are coming!"

Dustspot's yowl wrenched Daypaw from her sleep. With a gasp, she lurched to her paws, her blurry eyes caused her to stumble. Stopping, Daypaw blinked numerous times. A moment later, Fumbletounge rushed by, snapping back at her with severity, "Come on, I want you to see this,"

Daypaw nodded, rushing after her mentor, who's mouth had a few herbs in it. From what she could see, it was only borage leaves. Fumbletounge bounded over to the nursery, slipping through the thorny tunnel.

Crouching down, Daypaw slipping into her old home, the scent bringing back old memories that had long since been replaced by her new life. Heatherfire was on her side in the nursery, gasping as her body convulsed with contractions. Fumbletounge was leaning over her, own paw on her stomach, which seemed to be rippling like water.

His calm voice was soothing, "Wait, wait, don't push yet Heatherfire. Wait until it feels absolutely necessary. Your body knows how to do this," Glancing over his shoulder, he beckoned Daypaw foreward with his tail, "Come here, Daypaw and set your paw on her stomach... gently!" Daypaw moved forward, gently placing her paw beside her mentors.

She could feel the movement of the kits, her eyes widening with the wonder of it all, but before she could open her mouth to mew anything, Heatherfire's body convulsed again. Dustspots lunged forward to crouch by her head.

"Push now!" Fumbletounges voice wasn't soothing anymore. It was a order. With a loud gasp, Heatherfire tensed. A moment later, a small, wet bundle fell to the floor. Fumbletounge, glanced at it, before snapping at Daypaw, "Break the sac! It needs to breath!"

Lunging forward, Daypaw gently bit into the wet, slimy sac, which cracked open, spilling out a small, mewling red tom. She instantly began to lick it, feeling that was the right thing to do, before pushing it towards Heatherfire.

Heatherfire stared at it in wonder, her voice barely a whisper as she spoke it's name, "Sparkkit," She licked it roughly, before staring to push it towards her stomach, but another convulsion made her throw her head back.

Another bundle slid to the ground and Daypaw quickly broke the sac, the mewling of the kit filling the air. This time, she let the father lick it clean. It was another tom, this time a perfect replica of Dustspots. Heatherfire took one look at it and mewed, "Gritkit," Dustspots let out a purr of agreement.

Fumbletounge leaned close to Heatherfire as she tensed up again, "This is the last one, Heatherfire," Another kit slid out, screeching its way into the world. It was orange and white and a tiny female. Heatherfire began licking it furiously, "Sunkit,"

Daypaw carefully pushed the mewling kit to their mothers stomach, where they latched onto the teats and began sucking greedily. Fumbletounge pushed some borage to Heatherfire, who quickly licked it up, not even waiting for Fumbletounges explanation of the herb.

Letting her head fall back, Heatherfire sighed. Dustspots licked her head, his soft mew barely loud enough for Daypaw to hear, "You did it, Heatherfire, you did it,"

Fumbletounge turned, beckoning for Daypaw to follow him. Slipping out of the nursery, Daypaw found many a cat leaning out of their dens to look at the nursery. Fumbletounge barely took any notice of them, padding back to his den.

Once inside the Medicine cat den, Fumbletounge glanced at their supplies of herbs, before pausing, "We're in need of some more Catnip. With Leaf-bare quick on its way, we're going to need it for sure," Glancing at Daypaw, he narrowed his eyes affectionately, "You've never been out herb collecting before, but you do remember where the catnip supply is, right?" When she nodded, he continued on, "Go get some, bring back as much as you can carry,"

She turned to leave, excitement at the thought of going out on her own expedition causing her to have a bounce in her step, but Fumbletounges voice stopped her in her tracks, "Don't hang around the twoleg place. There might only be kittypets, but theres other things there as well. Dangerous things,"

Flicking her tail in acknowledgement, she began to leave again, but Fumbletounge stopped her again, "You know, if you were just going looking for Yarrow or Borage, I'd be okay with it. But your going to the Twoleg place. Take Nightpaw with you,"

Daypaw forced herself not to sigh, instead thinking of it as time she would be getting to spend with her sister. Padding out of the den, she glanced around for her sister, spotting her speaking with Littlepaw.

Padding over, she soon caught on to their direction of conversation, "I can't stand my mentor sometimes! Crouchtail is _so_ bossy and he can't realize that I'm not just a little helpless kit anymore!"

Littlepaw opened his mouth to answer, but Daypaw cut him off, "Hey, Nightpaw! I'm going to collect Catnip at Twoleg place and Fumbletounge wants you to go with me,"

Nightpaw spun in a minute, relief shining in her eyes, "Great! Lets go! I've been wanting to get out of camp for the whole day, but Crouchtail's had me cleaning out _all_ the dens,"

Nightpaw walked past her, but Daypaw spun, uncertainty sparking inside her, "Shouldn't you ask Crouchtail?"

Nightpaw snorted, glancing back at her with amusement in her amber eyes, "I don't want to,"

Daypaw paused, looking around for the large warrior, but didn't see him anywhere, so after a moment she bounded after Nightpaw. Once in the forest, she calmed down, enjoying her surroundings as she bounded along beside her sister.

After a few minutes of just running, they slowed down to a brisk trot. Nightpaw spoke first, "So... when you came back from the Moonstone, you seemed kind of upset. I've been meaning to ask you about it,"

Daypaw tensed up, mind whirling with excuse's to not say anything about it. She locked on the first one she found, which was actually true, "I'm n-not supposed to talk about it,"

Nightpaw glanced at her, before shrugging, but the betrayal was evident in her eyes, "Thats fine, I was just hoping to help,"

Daypaw let her eyes stray to the ground, watching the forest floor as they padded along. Slowly, the scent around them began to change, first from normal foresty scents, then to the distinctive scent of the Twoleg place. Nightpaw stayed silent, obviously fuming over the small clash they had had.

A fence became visible, startingly white against the green of the forest. Daypaw bounded up to it, before launching herself up and balanced precariously. Nightpaw leaped up beside her and they both gazed down into the garden before them.

Daypaw instantly spotted the catnip plant. She didn't even have to taste the air to spot it. Jumping down, she glanced around warily, before streaking over to the bush, Nightpaw hot on her heels. Once there, she turned her head, biting of the stems and setting them down in a pile by her side. Nightpaw did the same beside her.

The sweet, thick scent of the catnip disoriented her and thats what she blamed it on. If her sense's hadn't been all clogged up, she probably would have noticed the approaching cat, but she didn't notice the tom until it was to late and he barelling into Nightpaw.

Nightpaw let out a screech of fury as she was knocked to the ground. The tom cat whirling around in a fury of fighting. Daypaw crouched down, trying to figure out how she could help her sister. She detested fighting and the very thought of her jumping into the battle made her pelt crawl, but if she had to do it to help her sister, she would. Tensing her muscles, she prepared to launch herself forward.

Before she could, though, the tom leaped back, Nightpaw's claws missing his face by less then a whisker length. Landing neatly, her sat down and licked a paw, dragging it over his ear. His fur was sleek and black and he had a fluffier, white patch on his chest. His eyes were a light, bluish yellow. They reminded her of the moon.

She drew her lips back in the beginning of a snarl, but the tom cut her off, looking at Nightpaw in amusement, who was just spinning to face him, "Well, well, if it isn't my favorite cat in the whole forest, Night!" He paused to look at he and Daypaw hissed at him, blue eyes narrowing menacingly, "I can only guess as who you might be,"

Daypaw opened her mouth to say something, but Nightpaw raced her to it, "You! What are you doing here? And my name is _not_ Night! _It is Nightpaw_. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

The tom looked back and Nightpaw with a small mrrow of amusement, "This isn't your territory, I'm allowed to roam as I choose, though the Twoleg place isn't my usual choice. Oh, and don't worry, Night, it is just an endearment,"

Daypaw stood frozen, trying to comprehend the conversation going on in front of her. Suddenly, it all clicked together in her head. Spinning, she crouching, narrowing her eyes at Nightpaw, "You _know_ this cat? What's going on here?" Her voice was filled with disbelief and betrayel.

Nightpaw looked at her, her own amber eyes filled with anguish, "Daypaw, it's not like that! I me-" She didn't get to finish because the tom cut her off.

The tom was looking at her with curiosity, giving her much more attention now, "So, your Day. I'm am Shock, a loner. I was traveling through your territory and ran into Night at one point,"

Daypaw turned to face him, snarling deeply in her throat, "Don't you dare speak, you peice of mouse dung! This is between my sister and me!" She started to turn back towards her sister, but then spun around to face him again, "Stop calling us that! It is Day_paw_ and Night_paw_, get it through your thick skull!"

Shock let out a mrrow of amusement, before shrugging, "I don't want to cause to much conflict, so I shall leave," Padding forward, he brushed past Night, brushing his pelt along hers and trailing his tail under her chin, before disseappearing through a hole in the fence.

Daypaw's limbs were trembling with anger. She didn't usually lose her temper like this, but her whirling mind and the stress of the last few days was weighing on her. Baring her teeth at Nightpaw, she growled the next words, "How dare you! You could have at least told me! Having a relationship with that... that peice of stinking fox dung!"

Kneeling down, she grabbed the catnip, bounding over to the fence and leaping on it. Nightpaw called her name, but Daypaw ignored her, leaping down and streaking into the forest, heading back to camp.

The camp was bustling with activity when she returned, Nightpaw hot on her heels, but not able to speak because of the catnip in her mouth. Youngfoot and Longleap both mewed greetings, but Daypaw couldn't bring up the will to answer them. Instead, she went straight to the Medicine cat den.

Inside, she dropped the catnip on the dwindling pile, her sister doing the same. Nightpaw began to speak, but Daypaw flicked her tail across Nightpaw's mouth, only shaking her head. Nightpaw's tail drooped and she slipped out of the den, leaving Daypaw to her thoughts.

Daypaw hated the way she had treated her sister. It went against everything she believed in. She loved her sister with her whole heart, but she knew that it was for her own good that Daypaw tried to cut off this relationship while it was still growing. She had seen the affection in the toms eyes. She couldn't let it go any farther.

She knew she should eat something, but the thought of trying to eat made her stomach roll and everything on the freshkill pile looked repulsive and gross.

Closing her eyes, Daypaw crouched down, reflecting on the vision she'd had at the Moonstone. The prophecy seemed to echo in her ears, Settingsoul's voice a soft whisper to her ears, "_Two will come, different as day is to night and send waves of chaos back where they belong_," Shivering, Daypaw opened her eyes again.

A sudden commotion in the camp made Daypaw leap to her feet. A moment later, Fallenfur came stumbling through the gorse tunnel. Daypaw gave a small yowl of anguish as she spotted the gash's down her fathers side and the blood covering his pelt. Despite her rolling stomach, Daypaw flung herself out of the Medicine cats den to steady to father, pressing her pelt against his.

Her mew was steady and calm, but the ergency in it was obvious, "Come on, Fallenfur, we need to get you to the Medicine cats den!"

Fallenfur shook his head, training bleary eyes on the leaders den, "S-shinestar!" His screech had the leader leaping from the den and racing towards him, her eyes wide with horror.

She hadn't even reached them when her sharp mew cut the air, "What happened?"

Fallenfur gasped, trembling where he stood. His words had a fine tremble to them, "A-attacked... by the Thunderpath... Not Shadowclan... M-mottledsong dead..." His head drooped down, before he collapsed on his side. Daypaw gasped as she spotted the gash in his throat, which was still bleeding freely.

Suddenly, Fumbletounge exploded from Gorsetunnel. Taking one look at Fallenfur, he snapped at Daypaw, "Cobwebs, now! We need to stop the bleeding before anything else!"

Turning, Daypaw streaked towards the Medicine cat den, almost running into Nightpaw, who was staring at their father in anguish. More cats were gather around, their yowls of anguish filling the night air.

Reaching the medicine cat den, Daypaw wrapped one paw with cobwebs and shot back to Fumbletounge, who quickly extracted the cobwebs from her paw. He plastered them to the wound on her fathers throat first, then moved onto his side. At first, it seemed like it wasn't doing anything, then the cobwebs, which were clogged with blood, began to slow the bleeding, until finally it wasn't flowing at all.

Sighing, Daypaw moved forward to help Fumbletounge move Fallenfur's limp, but breathing body. Slowly, they manouvered him to the Medicine cat den. Daypaw could hear Shinestar getting a patrol to go and get Mottledsong's body. She sent out at least five cat and two apprentices, enough to fight off any group that attacked them.

Setting Fallenfur in one of the nest in the den, Daypaw sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. When she turned, she just caught sight of Nightpaw slipping out of the Gorsetunnel along with the patrol. Stomach twisting with anxiety, Daypaw realized she wouldn't get to tell her sister sorry for snapping her before she put herself in danger.

Sighing, Daypaw looked up to see Fumbletounge looking down at her with sympathy, "Y-you should g-go get some to e-e-eat. I know its s-scary to see b-blood for the first real t-time, but you must e-eat,"

Daypaw gave a small nod, heaving herself to her paws and walking to the freshkill pile. For a moment, she just nosed around it, then sided and picked up the smallest mouse on the pile. Turning, she walked over to the shades of the gorse around the camp and curling up, taking a forced bite and chewing slowly. The meat was chewy and didn't seem to have any flavor at all.

She'd just finished her mouse when the patrol returned. Carried between Longleap and Mouseskitter was Mottledsong, her pelt ripped and her throat torn out. Daypaw stared in horror as Nightpaw entered the camp, tail dragging and eyes deep wih anguish. Despite not knowing Mottledsong, she was obviously hit hard by the first depth of a clan member during her apprenticehood.

_She can't expect to save everyone_, Daypaw thought sullenly, her own body deep with anguish as the cat set Mottledsong down in the middle of the clearing, before beginning to groom her fur. Closing her eyes, Daypaw thought, _Please Starclan, let my clan be safe!_


End file.
